


Asleep With You - Dean

by i_tried_studios



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_tried_studios/pseuds/i_tried_studios





	Asleep With You - Dean

You open the door to the motel room and enter with Dean on your heels. The lights are off and surprisingly Sam is actually asleep. Usually, Sam and Dean will share a bed if all three of you feel like sleeping. But you are all wiped out from clearing that vamp nest earlier, Sam had left the bar before you and Dean and must have just passed out when he got back.  
You change from your jeans and a slightly bloody tee to pajama bottoms and a tank in the bathroom. Leaving, you see Dean turned around taking his shirt off, damn, he looks good and you let your eyes roam over him. He seems to sense you standing in the doorway and turns with a smirk on his face.  
“Like what you see?”  
“Oh shut up.” You look away to Sam’s sleeping form, “I guess we’re sharing a bed then.” He raises an eyebrow, “Don’t make a big deal out of it Winchester, it’s only cuz Sam is asleep and I don’t want to wake him.” you retort, also maybe the fact that I’ve liked you for over a year and you’re too oblivious to notice.  
“Alright.” he throws back the sheets and climbs in. You almost claim the couch instead, but you feel like that’d be worse.You take a small breath and climb in next to him, but neither of you touch. You turn on your side away from Dean and hear him shift next to you. You hear his breathing slow and become more measured. Listening to it helps you drift off to sleep peacefully.  
You wake to morning light streaming through the motel window, you try to sit up but you’re held in place.   
“What the hell?” You feel something nuzzle against your neck, tickling you slightly.You glance down to see what’s holding you in place, an arm wrapped around your waist. Your eyes widen as you realize, “Dean!” you squeak. He breathes onto your neck sending goosebumps up and down your back as he groans. “Dean! Let me go!” he groans again not moving. “Dean!” You’re practically shouting. It’s not unpleasant though, he’s warm and you fit together well but you don’t want him to see you so flustered by his touch.  
“Five more minutes.” His voice is sleepy and whiny and really kind of cute making you stop.  
You bite your lip but breath out, “Fine.” You feel him lift himself up slightly and press his lips groggily to your neck. This makes you gasp lightly and you can practically feel him smiling against you.Your mind races but you watch the clock on the table between the beds and smack his arm after five minutes. He groans but releases you and you sit up to see Sam sitting at the table.  
“You two done yet?” You open your mouth and try to stay something but he just glances over and smiles, “I’m going to go get breakfast, I’ll be back in an hour.” He leaves without saying anything else but throws you one last smirk before going. You know your face is bright red but you feel something wrapping around your waist, you glance slightly up to see Dean smiling down at you.  
“Sorry about not asking before,” his eyes shine slightly, “but I’ve been wanting to make a move for a while and since we woke up like that I figured it was time.”  
This makes you slightly cocky so you reply, “Well maybe it’s time for me to make mine.” You turn around and shove him back onto the bed climbing on top of him you lean down making your lips clash with a smile.


End file.
